


Hell Hath No Fury

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Supernatural crossover - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, College AU, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: Lance McClain is a college student at the University of Texas at Austin. It is his freshman year in college and expects his first year to be full of new experiences. However he never expected to become possessed by a demon named Acxa. Lance becomes an unwilling pawn in Acxa's vendetta against Hunters Shiro and Keith.





	1. The Devil's in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to be an entry for the Shklance Big Bang 2018 on Tumblr. However life got in the way and I lost contact with my artist. I decided to do a crossover one of my favorite shows of all time, Supernatural. The story is inspired by one of my favorite episodes from Season 2, Born Under a Bad Sign. I know that I still need to update A Hard Habit to Break, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.

Being a hunter could sometimes be a very lonely life. Keith considered himself very lucky to have Shiro by his side, he always had a hard time interacting with civilians. The average American should count themselves as very lucky not have seen the things that he and Shiro had. They had been working together since they were teenagers (Shiro was six years older than Keith. Well age was just a number). Keith’s father Alex had come from a long line of hunters and Shiro’s father was a Man of Letters. They made a formidable team when it came to hunting things that go bump in the night. Normal things like college and growing up in suburbia were just not on their radar. However, a recent case was taking  them to Austin Texas, where there had been demon sightings at the University of Texas at Austin. Keith’s father’s old friend, Sam Holt had called them while they were in Ohio, telling them about a case involving disappearing students.

 

Lance was very proud to have gotten into the University of Texas at Austin. Sure he wasn’t the first person in his family to attend college, but he was the first person in his family to actually live on campus and attend full time. Lance’s older sister, Rosa and older brother Miguel chose to go to community college in their home town of Orlando, Florida. Lance left Florida at the last week of August so that his family could get him to Austin for Freshman Orientation. It was a nice drive through Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi and Louisiana into Texas. It took them two days because his father refused to drive 16 hours straight. Lance didn’t blame him. Lance was looking forward to meeting his roommates and starting classes.  Yes, the out of state fees could be high since Lance wasn’t a resident of the state of Texas, but it was worth it.  They finally arrived in Austin on Sunday which was the day incoming freshman could move into the dorms. Once he was checked in with the RAs he was handed a security card for the building, his student id and the key card to his dorm room, which was on the fourth floor. Luckily the building had an elevator, which made bring his belongs and stuff for his dorm easier.

He was greeted by Hunk and a gingered haired guy named Matt. They had been assigned his roommates as soon as he got his housing letter and Lance had kept in contact with them over the summer. The University encouraged new students to write via email and call their roommates as an ice breaker. The first week for Lance was tours of the campus and getting to know other students on their floor. Hunk Garret was an engineering major and Matt was studying aeronautics. Lance unfortunately still undecided.

“You have plenty of time to decide what you want to do as a career,” Hunk said when he asked Lance what degree he was going for. He was considered pretty smart by his family and was one of the top students in his high school, he just wasn’t sure what his future career was.  He had freshman year to figure it out.  The next day student organizations  were setting up tables on the Commons to attract new members and Lance, Hunk and Matt were going to check them out after lunch in the West Campus Student Union.

The next day, after another session with their RA, the three headed over to the West Campus Student Union to buy their books for classes that would start next week.  More students were moving into dorms over the weekend and Lance noticed some cute girls among the upperclassman which meant that Hunk and Matt had to drag him away before Lance embarrassed himself and them. They headed down to the bookstore and they had all but one of Lance’s books for his history class which was at 9:30 on Monday morning. Many of the student groups tabling were niche interest groups, but the ones that attracted his attention were the fraternities and sororities. He always wanted to belong to one and he wandered away while Matt was talking to the universities anime club and Hunk was talking to Astronomy club. Most of the guys didn’t acknowledge him when he approached their tables.

 _Maybe they don’t think that I’m frat boy material_ , Lance thought after trying to talk to a couple of fraternities. He continued walking until he heard a guy shout at him. He turned around and saw a tall blonde beckoning him. Lance walked over to the table. A banner _Phi Kappa Tau_ was draped in and photos were placed on the table.

“Hello,” the blonde guy said, holding out his hand for Lance to take.  Lance hesitated for a second then gripped his hand in a firm shake. The man’s hand felt slightly cold and clammy as they shook.  “What made you interested in _Phi Kappa Tau_?”

“I’m looking to get involved in a student organization and I always wanted to join a fraternity since I visited one at the University of Florida,” Lance admitted. “Is this a service fraternity?”

“Most fraternities do charity work. I blame Hollywood for the image of being part of a fraternity is all about partying and bad behavior,” Blonde guy answered as he looked over his shoulder at the other frat guys. “Of course we still have parties, usually it’s a means of making money for any service projects our fraternity participates in.”

“That’s good,” Lance smiled as his attention was taken by a young woman talking to the members of the Art school that was at the table next to the one he was standing at. He was hoping to meet  some girls (and guys) while he was at college. He had already told his roommates that he was bisexual. He already expressed interest in the schools LGBT group and was planning on attend the group’s first meeting of the fall semester.

“We are having a welcome party in two weeks. Incoming freshman are welcome,” one of the frat guys said. Lance smiled. He was going to attend the party and maybe bring Hunk and Matt with him.

Lance picked up one of the flyers and thanked the frat guys then moved away to find Matt and Hunk so they could walk downtown to a local coffee shop. The blonde watched him closely as he walked away, closing his eyes as if the sun was bothering him and when he opened them again,they were pitch black. The demon allowed an evil smile to grace the man’s lips as he assessed the possible candidate for Acxa to possess.

 

 

Keith and Shiro arrived during Freshman Welcome Week as planned. Shiro was going to masquerade as a Teaching Assistant, while Keith posed as a transfer student. At least that was the plan they had discussed with Sam when he contacted them.  Shiro parked the Impala in the visitor’s parking lot near the Administration building to pick their identification cards. Colleen Holt worked for the University and was able to make them badges so people wouldn’t get suspicious.  Not that Keith actually believed that people were going to believe that he and Shiro were who they said they were. It was par for the course with what they did. The moment they told a civilian that they met what they did for a living, the person usually told them that they were nuts.  Keith went over to the Bursar’s office to pick up a copy of his fees which included his class schedule. They spent the rest of the week walking around campus getting a feel for the place.  It was going to be a long week.


	2. Working for the Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Keith and Shiro and get an invitation to a frat party.

The student union was crowded with students the first week of classes. That was to be expected. A majority of the tables was occupied by people talking animatedly with other students they had just met or a roommate that they asked to meet them for lunch. Lance had a variety of choices to choose from for lunch, ranging from bagels and coffee to Mexican cuisine, burgers and sushi. The lanky young man choose an Asian food place called Wao Bao. The food stall offered rice bowls, noodles and steamed buns. The line wasn't too long. He was just about to step toward the end of the line when someone stepped into the line in front of him. The man was of slender build, wearing a red and white leather jacket, black skinny jeans and red boots with white trim. Lance didn't get a chance to see his face, but he did notice his Duran Duran mullet. It was quite obvious he had his nose in his phone when he cut in front of him. He considered saying something to him when he heard someone say something. 

" So this is where you wanted me to meet you, Keith?" as Lance turned around to see a Japanese man, who wasn't looking at him,but at the guy in front of him. He was handsome with a broad jaw that made him look heroic. He had steely gray eyes under level brows and the only thing marring his features was a faint scar that ran from under his right eye,over his nose and ended under his right. The man who noticed him looking at him offering Lance a friendly smile as he tried to get the younger man named Keith's attention. 

Keith turned around and smiled when he saw his companion. He had just gotten out of his English Literature class and texted Shiro to tell him to meet him in the food court. Keith shifted his backpack on his back which was rather heavy. He turned to Lance

"Can you switch places with me?" he asked. It was then Lance noticed his startling purple eyes framed by thick eyelashes. Lance nodded and moved toward the counter. He didn't pay too much attention as he placed his order. Lance got a Chicken Teriyaki bowl with Jasmine rice and a pop. He pulled out his ID card when he noticed the sign saying "Meal Plan not accepted between 11:00 am and 5:00 pm" , Lance inwardly groaned. He should of been told this during Freshman orientation and he didn't have any other way to pay for his meal. Shiro who had been watching him stepped forward. He pulled out a credit card and handed it to the cashier. 

" Here, let me," he said to Lance in quiet voice not wanting to embarrass him in front of the other students waiting in line. The young man gave him a grateful smile as he let the older man pay for his lunch. Lance moved over to the pick up counter to wait for his food, watching the two men place their orders. They didn't look related so they probably weren't brothers, which was his first thought. As soon as he order number was called, he moved to find an empty table. He found one that was near the windows looking out on the plaza. As he started to eat, he noticed the two men looking for a table and waved them over. Shiro smiled and motioned his friend to follow him. Lance moved his messenger bag so that Keith could sit down. The violet eyed man had gotten Kung Pao Chicken with jasmine rice, a bao bun and a pop. Shiro had gotten two bao buns, bone broth and water to drink. 

"Thank you so much for letting us sit with you," Shiro said as he set his bag down next to his chair. Lance gave him a warm smile. 

" Are you students here?" Lance asked. Keith turned to him with a startled look on his face. He was about to take a bite out of his rice bowl when Lance asked. 

" Keith is a student. I am a TA," Shiro answered before he took a drink. Lance thought that Shiro was a TA by the way he was dressed and how old he looked. 

"What is your major?" Shiro asked as Lance took a bite of his food. Lance told him he was undecided and he was hoping this year to find something that he wanted to study and make his career. 

Keith took a sip of his pop as he let Shiro do most of the talking. As he listened to them, he kept a watch on the room and the people walking out in the plaza. It was how they kept alert to anything out of the ordinary. Shiro didn't ask the standard questions that came with their line of work. It was too early to tell if anything of supernatural nature was going on. 

After the three of them finished eating, Lance said goodbye to them and headed toward the Library. He needed to check his emails and surf the web. Among his emails, Lance found an email from _Phi Kappa Tau._ He had been invited to the first frat party of the year next weekend. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a new laptop and now I can update this story and the others that I have published on here. Not much happens in this chapter except for Lance meeting Keith and Shiro as well as setting up the plot for the next two chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this fic as much as possible. It also means that I am going to have to rewatch Born Under a Bad sign again. I want to use some of the lines from the episode.


End file.
